List of characters
List of characters By Talon Rider http://thetalon.ipbhost.com/index.php?/topic/4830-character-list/ A challenge was issued recently by a reader of T.S.O.I. for a reader to come up with a list of character names. I took up that challenge. Due to the length of names found, I've broken the list up into three groups, Icarian, Military/Royalty, and Miscellaneous. Each list will be posted separately. Bear in mind that this may not be a complete list, as I may have missed some. Some characters may have played a small part, but that doesn't mean they aren't important in their own way. In the coming chapters, I'm sure we'll meet more characters. Icarians: James de Valèn Nikolas (Niklas) Agramos Luc Tourney Cody Delecoux Charles Roegier, ühn•ki'sh'onfenn of the Sh'ônfenn Loran Damian Charbon Matthew Lancelot Miro and David – Duet Lizard Philippe Jonathan Alexander Patrik (deceased) Esteban Bastian Giovanni Prince Ivan Prince Akteon (deceased) Prince Zaratannis Lord Anthony Lord Chaucer Prince Tryon (deceased) Prince Boran Lord Earl Prince Brian Prince Loqor (missing) Prince Stephan Lord Jason Prince Lex of Ramsgate Lord Johan Lord Longworth Prince Hippolito Corcorian Lord Jeremy Royal Highness Andrius Lord Robert Lord Geoffrey Marcus, Magisterial Seraphim Lord Leonardo Renaud Charlie de Valèn Darion Trapp Paulus Trajan Lucas, Jeremy, and Yves – Trio Chrysalis Jonas (Jonas (Icarian), first mentioned by name in Book 1. Alpert Arol Cristophe Metz Jerrond - Sh'ônfenn legionnaire Arlot - Sh'ônfenn legionnaire Androcles - Sh'ônfenn legionnaire Gahdar: Only some of the Gladiators and their Duets have been identified so far in the story. Each duet has a Primi and Secundi. This list of names is compiled from Interludes 4 & 5 and Book 2, Chapter 28. Note: Miro and David appear twice on the list to bring them together with the Duet's. Miro and David – Duet Lizard Tanguy and Francesco – Duet Scorpion Marainus and Mercury – Duet Fox Xanor and Gallant, - Duet Snake Januium and Fredrick – Duet Tiger Alexei and Edward – Duet Scorpion Adam and Renaldo – Duet Hawk Yan and Yvan – Duet Spider Gray and Nicoli – Duet Viper Francesco and Tanguy – Duet Wolf Sasha and Cray – Duet Razor Sebastian and Sixtus – Duet Panther Cassius Commodus Evonn Julius de Kahann Duet Storm Duet Bear Duet Dragon Duet Firestorm Military/Royalty: King Wilum Marcus Zakaria, General, 18th Duke of Lionsgate Juston Tark King Oslo Lord Ottavia Lord Tevor Lord Balacore Prince Drakis King Juston Prince Andrew Brotus von Dross Sergeant Criss Captain Ronan Torken Sgt. Aaron Blaze Derrick the Fat, the black knight – the Duke of Palmenter Arax Galad Lt. Evan Mahon Princess Alestra Princess Gabriella Princess Annis Prince Franzay Arletta Queen Isabel Ferra Minster Dorenzo Lady Ester Capt. Armin Wark Capt. Cortova Capt. Adnar Jess Capt. Melonus Commander Jasper Locke Emperor Enrick Arthur Darius Blackwell Archduke Savaron Loka Miscellaneous: Chancellor Dunham Chancellor Elgar Sloss, first minister to King Wilum Abbott Gude Jon Tourney Mathilde Galen Sharp Lan Aldorian Seth Aldorian (Barsetba) Koran Aldorian Sed Aldorian Edmond Croal, first mentioned by name in Book 1. Lon Nol, first described as "a man, but not quite a man" Kartannus the Great Artus Abbot Carlos Master Edmond Cob Master Sandro Master Jaysune Master Arnod Barzo Eston Crown Sarjanus Prince Oliver King Axil Galaxon Cilian Captain Boden Zakkis Jorse Master Crane (healer) Diogo Valak Johan Sobains Master Crown Akam Vesterling Arian Vesterling Eton Vesterling Gaston Vesterling Cedric Vesterling Hans Kopper Ludowik Jakobus Gharaden Carat, aka Garda Doshan Karana Sessani Spinoza Ghröum – Ga'dhat & Ga'tann, Ta'vrun Thomas Croal Seffan and Hestra Borse Garras Leff Koran Aldorian Arter Boss Borum Roste Sedrik Aldorian Avrum Black Jason Linch Calem Black Escalad Agramos Jacques de Valèn Alana Crosswich Mobley Aleigha Gordan Bashar Garus Dance Master Sprague Master Trousset Egric Barbetta Larrus Eldon Impresario Bollini Torban Honore Prefect Kato Brunn Egbrich Stephen Perkinjius Abbott Bosca Brother Jasper Brother Sarto Arch Abbot Tarqurion